Appendix - A Game of Thrones
House Baratheon The youngest of the Great Houses, born during the Wars of Conquest. Its founder, Orys Baratheon, was rumored to be Aegon the Dragon’s bastard brother. Orys rose through the ranks to become one of Aegon’s fiercest commanders. When he defeated and slew Argilac the Arrogant, the last Storm King, Aegon rewarded him with Argilac’s castle, lands, and daughter. Orys took the girl to bride, and adopted the banner, honors, and words of her line. The Baratheon sigil is a crowned stag, black, on a golden field. Their words are Ours is the Fury. KING ROBERT BARATHEON, the First of His Name, * his wife, QUEEN CERSEI, of House Lannister, * their children: ** PRINCE JOFFREY, heir to the Iron Throne, twelve, ** PRINCESS MYRCELLA,a girl of eight, ** PRINCE TOMMEN, a boy of seven, * his brothers : ** STANNIS BARATHEON, Lord of Dragonstone, *** his wife, LADY SELYSE of House Florent, *** their daughter, SHIREEN, a girl of nine, ** RENLY BARATHEON, Lord of Storm's End, * his small council: ** GRAND MAESTER PYCELLE, ** LORD PETYR BAELISH, called LITTLEFINGER, master of coin, ** LORD STANNIS BARATHEON , master of ships, ** LORD RENLY BARATHEON, master of laws, ** SER BARRISTAN SELMY, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, ** VARYS, a eunuch, called the Spider, master of whisperers, * his court and retainers: ** SER ILYN PAYNE, the King's Justice, a headsman, ** SANDOR CLEGANE, called the Hound, sworn shield to Prince Joffrey, ** JANOS SLYNT, a commoner, commander of the City Watch of King's Landing, ** JALABAR XHO, an exile prince from the Summer Isles, ** MOON BOY, a jester and fool, ** LANCEL and TYREK LANNISTER, squires to the king, the queen's cousins, ** SER ARON SANTAGAR, master-at-arms, * his Kingsguard: ** SER BARRISTAN SELMY, Lord Commander, ** SER JAIME LANNISTER, called the Kingslayer, ** SER BOROS BLOUNT, ** SER MERYN TRANT, ** SER ARYS OAKHEART, ** SER PRESTON GREENFIELD, ** SER MANDON MOORE, The principal houses sworn to Storm’s End are Selmy, Wylde, Trant, Penrose, Errol, Estermont, Tarth, Swann, Dondarrion, Caron. The principal houses sworn to Dragonstone are Celtigar, Velaryon, Seaworth, Bar Emmon, and Sunglass. House Stark The Starks trace their descent from Brandon the Builder and the ancient Kings of Winter. For thousands of years they ruled from Winterfell as Kings in the North, until Torrhen Stark, the King Who Knelt, chose to swear fealty to Aegon the Dragon rather than give battle. Their blazon is a grey direwolf on an ice-white field. The Stark words are Winter Is Coming. EDDARD STARK, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North, * his wife, LADY CATELYN, of House Tully, * their children: ** ROBB, the heir to Winterfell, fourteen years of age, ** SANSA, the eldest daughter, eleven, ** ARYA, the younger daughter, a girl of nine, ** BRANDON, called Bran, seven, ** RICKON, a boy of three, ** his bastard son, JON SNOW, a boy of fourteen, ** his ward, THEON GREYJOY, heir to the Iron Islands, * his siblings: ** {BRANDON}, his elder brother, murdered by the command of Aerys II Targaryen, ** {LYANNA}, his younger sister, died in the mountains of Dorne, ** BENJEN, his younger brother, a man of the Night's Watch, * his household: ** MAESTER LUWIN, counsellor, healer, and tutor, ** VAYON POOLE, steward of Winterfell, *** JEYNE, his daughter, Sansa's closest friend, ** JORY CASSEL, captain of the guard, *** HALLIS MOLLEN, DESMOND, JACKS, PORTHER, QUENT, ALYN, TOMARD, VARLY, HEWARD, CAYN, WYL, guardsmen ** SER RODRIK CASSEL, master-at-arms, Jory's uncle, *** BETH, his young daughter, ** SEPTA MORDANE, tutor to Lord Eddard's daughters, ** SEPTON CHAYLE, keeper of the castle sept and library, ** HULLEN, master of horse, *** his son, HARWIN, a guardsman, *** JOSETH, a stableman and horse trainer, ** FARLEN, kennelmaster, ** OLD NAN, storyteller, once a wet nurse, *** HODOR, her great-grandson, a simpleminded stableboy, ** GAGE, the cook, ** MIKKEN, smith and armorer, * his principal lords and bannermen, ** SER HELMAN TALLHART, ** RICKARD KARSTARK, Lord of Karhold, ** ROOSE BOLTON, Lord of the Dreadfort, ** JON UMBER, called the Greatjon, ** GALBART and ROBETT GLOVER, ** WYMAN MANDERLY, Lord of White Harbor, ** MAEGE MORMONT, the Lady of Bear Island, The principal houses sworn to Winterfell are Karstark, Umber, Flint, Mormont, Hornwood, Cerwyn, Reed, Manderly, Glover, Tallhart, Bolton. House Lannister Fair-haired, tall, and handsome, the Lannisters are the blood of Andal adventurers who carved out a mighty kingdom in the western hills and valleys. Through the female line they claim descent from Lann the Clever, the legendary trickster of the Age of Heroes. The gold of Casterly Rock and the Golden Tooth has made them the wealthiest of the Great Houses. Their sigil is a golden lion upon a crimson field. The Lannister words are Hear Me Roar! TYWIN LANNISTER, Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West, Shield of Lannisport, * his wife, {LADY JOANNA}, a cousin, died in childbed, * their children: ** SER JAIME, called the Kingslayer, heir to Casterly Rock, a twin to Cersei, ** QUEEN CERSEI, wife of King Robert I Baratheon, a twin to Jaime, ** TYRION, called the Imp, a dwarf, * his siblings: ** SER KEVAN, his eldest brother, *** his wife, DORNA, of House Swyft, *** their eldest son, LANCEL, squire to the king, *** their twin sons, WILLEM and MARTYN, *** their infant daughter, JANEI, ** GENNA, his sister, wed to Ser Emmon Frey, *** their son, SER CLEOS FREY, *** their son, TION FREY, a squire, ** {SER TYGETT}, his second brother, died of a pox, *** his widow, DARLESSA, of House Marbrand, *** their son, TYREK, squire to the king, ** {GERION}, his youngest brother, lost at sea, *** his bastard daughter, JOY, a girl of ten, ** their cousin, SER STAFFORD LANNISTER, brother to the late Lady Joanna, *** his daughters, CERENNA and MYRIELLE, *** his son, SER DAVEN LANNISTER, ** his counselor, MAESTER CREYLEN, * his chief knights and lords bannermen: ** LORD LEO LEFFORD, ** SER ADDAM MARBRAND, ** SER GREGOR CLEGANE, the Mountain That Rides, ** SER HARYS SWYFT, father by marriage to Ser Kevan, ** LORD ANDROS BRAX, ** SER FORLEY PRESTER, ** SER AMORY LORCH, ** VARGO HOAT, of the Free City of Qohor, a sellsword, Principal houses sworn to Casterly Rock are Payne, Swyft, Marbrand, Lydden, Banefort, Lefford, Crakehall, Serrett, Broom, Clegane, Prester, and Westerling. House Arryn The Arryns are descended from the Kings of Mountain and Vale, one of the oldest and purest lines of Andal nobility. Their sigil is the moon-and-falcon, white, upon a sky-blue field. The Arryn words are As High As Honor. {JON ARRYN}, Lord of the Eyrie, Defender of the Vale, Warden of the East, Hand of the King, recently deceased, * his first wife, {LADY JEYNE, of House Royce}, died in childbed, her daughter stillborn, * his second wife, {LADY ROWENA, of House Arryn}, his cousin, died of a winter chill, childless, * his third wife, LADY LYSA, of House Tully, ** their son: ** ROBERT ARRYN, a sickly boy of six years, now Lord of the Eyrie and Defender of the Vale, * their retainers and household: ** MAESTER COLEMON, counselor, healer, and tutor, ** SER VARDIS EGEN, captain of the guard, ** SER BRYNDEN TULLY, called the Blackfish, Knight of the Gate and uncle to Lady Lysa, ** LORD NESTOR ROYCE, High Steward of the Vale, *** SER ALBAR ROYCE, his son, *** MYA STONE, a bastard girl in his service, ** LORD EON HUNTER, suitor to Lady Lysa, ** SER LYN CORBRAY, suitor to Lady Lysa, *** MYCHEL REDFORT, his squire, ** LADY ANYA WAYNWOOD, a widow, *** SER MORTON WAYNWOOD, her son, suitor to Lady Lysa, *** SER DONNEL WAYNWOOD, her son, ** MORD, a brutal gaoler, The principal houses sworn to the Eyrie are Royce, Baelish, Egen, Waynwood, Hunter, Redfort, Corbray, Belmore, Melcolm, and Hersy. House Tully The Tullys never reigned as kings, though they held rich lands and the great castle at Riverrun for a thousand years. During the Wars of Conquest, the riverlands belonged to Harren the Black, King of the Isles. Harren's grandfather, King Harwyn Hardhand, had taken the Trident from Arrec the Storm King, whose ancestors had conquered all the way to the Neck three hundred years earlier, slaying the last of the old River Kings. A vain and bloody tyrant, Harren the Black was little loved by those he ruled, and many of the river lords deserted him to join Aegon's host. First among them was Edmyn Tully of Riverrun. When Harren and his line perished in the burning of Harrenhal, Aegon rewarded House Tully by raising Lord Edmyn to dominion over the lands of the Trident and requiring the other river lords to swear him fealty. The Tully sigil is a leaping trout, silver, on a field of rippling blue and red. The Tully words are Family, Duty, Honor. HOSTER TULLY, Lord of Riverrun, * his wife, {LADY MINISA, of House Whent}, died in childbed, * their children: ** CATELYN, the eldest daughter, wed to Lord Eddard Stark, ** LYSA, the younger daughter, wed to Lord Jon Arryn, ** SER EDMURE, heir to Riverrun, * his brother SER BRYNDEN, called the Blackfish * his household: ** MAESTER VYMAN, counselor, healer, and tutor, ** SER DESMOND GRELL, master-at-arms, ** SER ROBIN RYGER, captain of the guard, ** UTHERYDES WAYN, steward of Riverrun, * his knights and lords bannermen: ** JASON MALLISTER, Lord of Seagard, *** PATREK MALLISTER, his son and heir, ** WALDER FREY, Lord of the Crossing, *** his numerous sons, grandsons and bastards, ** JONOS BRACKEN, Lord of the Stone Hedge, ** TYTOS BLACKWOOD, Lord of Raventree, ** SER RAYMUN DARRY, ** SER KARYL VANCE, ** SER MARQ PIPER, ** SHELLA WHENT, Lady of Harrenhal, *** SER WILLIS WODE, a knight in her service. Lesser houses sworn to Riverrun include Darry, Frey, Mallister, Bracken, Blackwood, Whent, Ryger, Piper, and Vance. House Tyrell The Tyrells rose to power as stewards to the Kings of the Reach, whose domain included the fertile plains of the southwest from the Dornish marches and Blackwater Rush to the shores of the Sunset Sea. Through the female line, they claim descent from Garth Greenhand, gardener king of the First Men, who wore a crown of vines and flowers and made the land bloom. When King Mern, last of the old line, perished on the Field of Fire, his steward Harlen Tyrell surrendered Highgarden to Aegon Targaryen, pledging fealty. Aegon granted him the castle and dominion over the Reach. The Tyrell sigil is a golden rose on a grass-green field. Their words are Growing Strong. MACE TYRELL, Lord of Highgarden, Warden of the South, Defender of the Marches, High Marshal of the Reach, * his wife, LADY ALERIE, of House Hightower of Oldtown, * their children: ** WILLAS, their eldest son, heir to Highgarden, ** SER GARLAN, called the Gallant, their second son, ** SER LORAS, the Knight of Flowers, their youngest son, ** MARGAERY, their daughter, a maid of fourteen years, * his widowed mother, LADY OLENNA, of House Redwyne, called the Queen of Thorns, * his sisters: ** MINA, wed to Lord Paxter Redwyne, ** JANNA, wed to Ser Jon Fossoway, * his uncles: ** GARTH, called the Gross, Lord Seneschal of Highgarden, *** his bastard sons, GARSE and GARRETT FLOWERS, ** SER MORYN, Lord Commander of the City Watch of Oldtown, ** MAESTER GORMON, a scholar of the Citadel, * his household: ** MAESTER LOMYS, counselor, healer, and tutor, ** IGON VYRWEL, captain of the guard, ** SER VORTIMER CRANE, master-at-arms, * his knights and lord bannermen: ** PAXTER REDWYNE, Lord of the Arbor, *** his wife, LADY MINA, of House Tyrell, *** their children: **** SER HORAS, mocked as Horror, twin to Hobber, **** SER HOBBER, mocked as Slobber, twin to Horas, **** DESMERA, a maid of fifteen, ** RANDYLL TARLY, Lord of Horn Hill, *** SAMWELL, his elder son, of the Night's Watch, *** DICKON, his younger son, heir to Horn Hill, ** ARWYN OAKHEART, Lady of Old Oak, ** MATHIS ROWAN, Lord of Goldengrove, ** LEYTON HIGHTOWER, Voice of Oldtown, Lord of the Port, ** SER JON FOSSOWAY. Principal houses sworn to Highgarden are Vyrwel, Florent, Oakheart, Hightower, Crane, Tarly, Redwyne, Rowan, Fossoway, and Mullendore. House Greyjoy The Greyjoys of Pyke claim descent from the Grey King of the Age of Heroes. Legend says the Grey King ruled not only the western isles but the sea itself, and took a mermaid to wife. For thousands of years, raiders from the Iron Islands—called "ironmen" by those they plundered—were the terrors of the seas, sailing as far as the Port of Ibben and the Summer Isles. They prided themselves on their fierceness in battle and their sacred freedoms. Each island had its own "salt king" and "rock king". The High King of the Isles was chosen from among their number, until King Urron made the throne hereditary by murdering the other kings when they assembled for a choosing. Urron's own line was extinguished a thousand years later when the Andals swept over the islands. The Greyjoys, like other island lords, intermarried with the conquerors. The Iron Kings extended their rule far beyond the isles themselves, carving kingdoms out of the mainland with fire and sword. King Qhored could truthfully boast that his writ ran "wherever men can smell salt water or hear the crash of waves". In later centuries, Qhored's descendents lost the Arbor, Oldtown, Bear Island, and much of the western shore. Still, come the Wars of Conquest, King Harren the Black ruled all the lands between the mountains, from the Neck to the Blackwater Rush. When Harren and his sons perished in the fall of Harrenhal, Aegon Targaryen granted the riverlands to House Tully, and allowed the surviving lords of the Iron Islands to revive their ancient custom and chose who should have the primacy among them. They chose Lord Vickon Greyjoy of Pyke. The Greyjoy sigil is a golden kraken upon a black field. Their words are We Do Not Sow. BALON GREYJOY, Lord of the Iron Islands, King of Salt and Rock, Son of the Sea Wind, Lord Reaper of Pyke, * his wife, LADY ALANNYS, of House Harlaw, * their children: ** {RODRIK}, their eldest son, slain at Seagard, during Greyjoy's Rebellion, ** {MARON}, their second son, slain on the walls of Pyke during Greyjoy's Rebellion, ** ASHA, their daughter, captain of the Black Wind, ** THEON, their sole surviving son, heir to Pyke, a ward of Lord Eddard Stark, * his brothers: ** EURON, called Crow's Eye, captain of the Silence, an outlaw, pirate, and raider, ** VICTARION, Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet, ** AERON, called Damphair, a priest of the Drowned God. Lesser houses sworn to Pyke include Harlaw, Stonehouse, Merlyn, Sunderly, Botley, Tawney, Wynch, and Goodbrother. House Martell Nymeria, the warrior queen of the Rhoyne, brought her ten thousand ships to land in Dorne, the southernmost of the Seven Kingdoms, and took Lord Mors Martell to husband. With her help, he vanquished his rivals to rule all Dorne. The Rhoynar influence remains strong. Thus Dornish rulers style themselves "Prince" rather than "King". Under Dornish law, lands and titles pass to the eldest child, not the eldest male. Dorne, alone of the Seven Kingdoms, was never conquered by Aegon the Dragon. It was not permanently joined to the realm until two hundred years later, and then by marriage and treaty, not the sword. Peaceable King Daeron II succeeded where the warriors had failed by wedding the Dornish princess Myriah and giving his own sister in marriage to the reigning Prince of Dorne. The Martell banner is a red sun pierced by a golden spear. Their words are Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. DORAN NYMEROS MARTELL, Lord of Sunspear, Prince of Dorne, * his wife, MELLARIO, of the Free City of Norvos, * their children: ** PRINCESS ARIANNE, their eldest daughter, heir to Sunspear, ** PRINCE QUENTYN, their elder son, ** PRINCE TRYSTANE, their younger son, * his siblings: ** his sister, {PRINCESS ELIA}, wed to Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, slain during the Sack of King's Landing, *** {PRINCESS RHAEYNS}, a young girl, slain during the Sack of King's Landing, *** {PRINCE AEGON}, a babe, slain during the Sack of King's Landing, ** his brother, PRINCE OBERYN, the Red Viper, * his household: ** AREO HOTAH, a Norvoshi sellsword, captain of guards, ** MAESTER CALEOTTE, counselor, healer, and tutor, * his knights and lords bannermen: ** EDRIC DAYNE, Lord of Starfall. The principal houses sworn to Sunspear include Jordayne, Santagar, Allyrion, Toland, Yronwood, Wyl, Fowler, and Dayne. The Old Dynasty: House Targaryen The Targaryens are the blood of the dragon, descended from the high lords of the ancient Freehold of Valyria, their heritage proclaimed in a striking (some say inhuman) beauty, with lilac or indigo or violet eyes and hair of silver-gold or platinum white. Aegon the Dragon's ancestors escaped the Doom of Valyria and the chaos and slaughter that followed to settle on Dragonstone, a rocky island in the narrow sea. It was from there that Aegon and his sisters Visenya and Rhaenys sailed to conquer the Seven Kingdoms. To preserve the blood royal and keep it pure, House Targaryen has often followed the Valyrian custom of wedding brother to sister. Aegon himself took both his sisters to wife, and fathered sons on each. The Targaryen banner is a three-headed dragon, red on black, the three heads representing Aegon and his sisters. The Targaryen words are Fire and Blood. Therein the line of the dragon kings ended, when Aerys II was dethroned and killed, along with his heir, the crown prince Rhaegar Targaryen, slain by Robert Baratheon on the Trident. The Last Targaryens {KING AERYS TARGARYEN}, the Second of His Name, slain by Jaime Lannister during the Sack of King's Landing, * his sister and wife {QUEEN RHAELLA} of House Targaryen, died in childbed on Dragonstone, * their children: ** {PRINCE RHAEGAR}, heir to the Iron Throne, slain by Robert Baratheon on the Trident, *** his wife, {PRINCESS ELIA} of House Martell, slain during the Sack of King's Landing, *** their children: **** {PRINCESS RHAENYS}, a young girl, slain during the Sack of King's Landing, **** {PRINCE AEGON}, a babe, slain during the Sack of King's Landing, ** PRINCE VISERYS, styling himself Viserys, the Third of His Name, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, called the Beggar King, ** PRINCESS DAENERYS, called Daenerys Stormborn, a maid of thirteen years. Category:Chapters Category:A Song of Ice and Fire Chapters Category:Chapters from A Game of Thrones